New, New Directions
by Aliceinmonsterland
Summary: The original New Directions have graduated. Follow the New, New Directions as they experience the life of High School and all the drama that follows it.  OC's. Sue, Will, Emma, Bieste are still in it. Ex ND's may make appearance also! R&R! :
1. Submission Form CLOSED

**CONTEST CLOSED. RESULTS BEING DONE NOW. THANK YOU. Aliceinmonsterland :)**

* * *

><p>Glee New Generation.<p>

Have an OC you want on Glee? Well, New Directions have finally graduated, leaving the club open for a whole new array of students. So, supply a OC and enrol at McKinley High School. Go Titans!

Name:

Freshman/Soph/Junior/Senior:

Age:

Sex:

Orientation:

Audition song:

Personality (in 6 words description)

Background:

Why they auditioned?

Relationship or no Relationship:

I will make my decision in a weeks time and post those whose characters I can work with.

Yours,

Aliceinmonsterland.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST CLOSED. RESULTS BEING DECIDED NOW. THANK YOU FOR THE SUBMISSIONS. RESULTS UP EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING. <strong>

**Aliceinmonsterland :)**


	2. Results!

**THE NEW, NEW DIRECTIONS**

Konstantin Caliverri - **Aliceinmonsterland**

Gianna Caliverri - **Aliceinmonsterland**

Logan Voss - **Forgotten Tactic**

Luke Jensen Childess - **missfervent**

Haley Luz Santiago - **New-Classic22**

Roma Marashui - **rainthenrainbows**

Tristan Avery Solomon - **only-one-of-my-kind-7**

Jim Harris - **wibblie27**

Anya Summers - **xShannan**

Nicholas Holmes - **Hyperteenager24**

Nina Starling - **Aliceinmonsterland**

Craig Johnson - **bethanycriss**

Nathan Cosmon - **Fizzy Starburst**

**To the others who submitted but didn't make it to the final cut for a new direction. Never fear! It doesn't mean I will just cast your character aside as nothing. Those who aren't in McKinley, I have a special something for you guys up my sleeve. You may have to wait a few or so chapters but the wait will be worth it…**

Jasmine Young - **NowImFeelinSoFlyLikeA-Dcriss**

Lilyanna Rainn Mason - **IAmTheStars**

John Cranley - **DoTheBartMan** (I LOVE THAT NAME :D)

Morgan Hailey Stone - **Holding On To You.**

**Stay Tuned. I will be writing the first two chapters at the weekend. Friday/Saturday and posting them SUNDAY! Thank you **

**Aliceinmonsterland :)  
><strong>


	3. Prologue

**Hey, so this is the prologue...I know this might not be as good as some other fanfictions, but I am still learning and improving everyday. Feedback is welcome, but if comments such as "This sucks.." "It's crap..." appear, I will simply delete them as that isn't Feedback, just heartless unnecessary insults. It isn't productive.**

**Anyway, so here we go. Characters will be introduced in the next chapter and hopefully some more detail for the characters in Chapter 2.  
>Enjoy - R&amp;R. <strong>

**Aliceinmonsterland :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>McKinley High School - September 4th 2012.<strong>

He felt empty. At a loss. As he gazed around the empty choir room , the red chairs still in the same places as the previous students had left them before the summer ended.

Their trophies in the mounted display case on the right, glistening with the pride of 3 Sectionals, 2 Regionals and 1 National.

Memories flooded back to him, echoes of a past gone.

"I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you!"

"First I feel I should get you guys a sitter."

"Santana, Wheels, Gay Kid. Come on, move it! Asian, Other Asian, Aretha, and Shaft."

"Being a part of something special, makes you special."

"I make my living singing girl songs"

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

"I thought I made it very clear that anything from West Side Story goes to me."

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham."

"Oh wow…he has no game."

"I thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist."

"I want to preserve you, in a jar. In my basement."

"Preach."

"Don't you get it? We're all losers."

"Life really only has one beginning and one end and the rest is just a whole lot of middle."

"Dreams aren't supposed to be easy"

William Shuester wiped a tear from his eye, a smile on his face as he turned the choir room light out. Glee Club helped those students, now it will be back to help others once more.

* * *

><p>The next morning, under the banner congratulating New Direction's win at Nationals 2012, was another sign up sheet. For the first time in years, people stopped and looked. The New Directions had made their mark on the school, and now people from different cliques were each reading the sheet.<p>

Throughout the day, people flitted to and from the list, some still weary of creeping jocks spotting them signing their name.

* * *

><p>Another day had been and gone and William Shuester headed over to the notice.<p>

His heart was set for another list, empty, or filled with Sue's fake names.

But imagine his surprise when he looked at it and saw 13 new names.

_**Konstantin Caliverri **_

_**Gianna Caliverri **_

_**Logan Voss **_

_**Luke Jensen Childess**_

_**Hayley Luz Santiago**_

_**Roma Marashui**_

_**Tristan Avery Solomon**_

_**Jim Harris**_

_**Anya Summers**_

_**Nicholas Holmes**_

_**Nina Starling**_

_**Craig Johnson **_

_**Nathan Cosmon **_

He was gobsmacked, yet thrilled at the same time.

That night he spent hours, planning lessons and themes and getting ready for the auditions on Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue. Next, Chapter 1 :)<strong>

**R&R please.**

**My other chapters will be in a lot more detail.**

**Aliceinmonsterland :)**

**ALSO - Tumblr dedicated to this fanfic so it's easier to get notifs and updates is- http:/www. /blog/ gottabestartinsomethin**

**Put the spaces together :)!**

**ALSO! Please message me who you'd like your playby to be for your OC.**


	4. Chapter 1  Auditions Part 1 of 3 ?

**So here we are. The first chapter. R&R Please :) Remember this is a working progress, and things may get edited along the way. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>McKinley High School - 8th September 2012.<span>**

The 4pm bell rang throughout the school. It was a moments silence before the tumultuous boom of students getting up from seats, doors being slammed open and thundering footsteps racing down the hallways.

Gianna and Konstantin Caliverri walked calmly down the hallways, never bothering to look at anybody else. They released this air of grace, almost royalty with the way they acted, spoke and wore.

They had transferred to McKinley last year, without a word of explanation to anyone. Of course the rumors had gone around faster than a Cheerio could catch the clap but were instantly quelled just by one look from Gianna.

Both had rich dark black hair, sparkling green eyes, olive skin tone and were tall and slender. They had strong Italian roots, no doubt from their old traditionalist family.

Students rushed passed them, avid to get home and out of the hellhole that was high school.

But they weren't going to go home, they were heading towards the auditorium. When both had arrived the year previous, they had bore witness to the cafeteria scene with the old ND's and had no interest in joining the ranks of McKinley's most targeted.

Only this year was their senior year and despite belonging to Strings club, Debating Team and International Students Team they needed something artistic to balance out their applications. So here they were.

Konstantin held out his hand, politely for Gianna to take to guide her down the stairs, upon which she took and they walked gracefully down the steps, settling down in two of the auditorium chairs, ignoring the looks of everyone else in the room. Although Gianna could feel the eyes of a certain blonde staring at her but at the current time he wasn't a matter of importance.

* * *

><p>Luke Jensen Childess watched as the itali-cest twins entered the auditorium, eyebrow raised as Konstantin took his sisters hand. Yeah, there had to be something untoward going on there. He dragged his eyes away, trying not to look at Gianna's face because once she caught your attention, you couldn't look away.<p>

He surveyed the room, taking in more girls but was surprised at the number of boys. Of course next to him was his best mate Nathan Cosmon. Both were footballers who had met first day of Freshman year in the lunch-line where they fought over the last chocolate pudding cup. Upon Luke winning the fight, he took two spoons and they both shared it. The start of a beautiful friendship some would say.

At first he had been weary of joining. He knew, that Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford had been in New Directions since they were Sophomores. And it had caused a lot of tension on the football team. Luke and Nate, along with many others had been warned when they joined the team not to go near Glee club otherwise they would suffer the same treatment of slushies in the face. And being then Freshmen, they did what they were told.

But soon when he got to Junior year, and Hudson and the others were Seniors, the hate started to die down and for once, it had sparked an interest in him. The main protagonists for bullying had graduated much to his surprise and maybe...just maybe he could continue what Hudson attempted all those years. Put football and glee club together. Yes, he thought. I could do that. He would make a change for his last year at McKinley.

Luke was platinum blond and brown eyed, always paired with his mischievous smile which lit up any situation or room. Of course it sent the girls wild, the attention upon which Luke fed on. As he turned to face Nathan, he spotted his best friends eye line of sight and smirked. Oh...of course, this was why Nathan was here.

* * *

><p>Nathan Cosmon, star football player and fellow best friend of Luke.<p>

To put it simply, he was in love.

Anya Summers, a Junior had been on his mind constantly since he'd seen her pull up to school in her Freshman year. Wearing bright purple tights, mixed converses and a black dress ripped artistically he knew he'd found his one.

His polar opposite who he knew would be his perfect soul mate. For the rest of the years, he had kept her in his line of sight...never wanting to be apart from her. Luke told him he was becoming a borderline stalker but Nathan didn't care.

Nathan originally wasn't going to audition. He'd had a meeting with Mrs Shuester about his future and it was recommended he take up an arts programme to beef up his application he laughed it off and said his usual lines of...

"I'm a stud...I have football. Good grades. I'm set."

Mrs Shuester had waved him off, telling him to come back if he changed his mind. It was only 10 minutes later he came bursting back into the room. After having passed the sign up sheet to just see Anya's name written in her pretty cursive begged to join and Emma had told him to sign up immediately, confused on his sudden change of heart.

He didn't even acknowledge Luke's hand being waved in front of his face as he stared lovingly at Anya in the front row.

* * *

><p>Anya Summers, a Junior had always had a passion for artistic things. Being arty herself, she loved the whole aspect of creating something new and beautiful out of anything. This also applied to singing and music. She absolutely loved to sing and to hear others sing. Her idol, had always been Tina Cohen Chang from Glee club. Not that she wanted to be Asian, but Tina's individuality in her personality and her singing stood her out from the others in Anya's mind and she always wished she had the bravery to join.<p>

As she sat patiently in the auditorium chair, binder already organized with sheet music and lyrics laying across her lap. She fiddled with a little piece of fabric on her shirt which she had designed herself, whiling away the minutes. She was also waiting for her friend, Jim Harris to appear.

Her and Jim had been friends since Sophomore year when he had barged in on her singing and told her that Barbra didn't suit her voice at all. He had given her some other artists to consider, saying Barbra belonged to the only true Divas's of McKinley Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry.

She had taken his advice, perhaps it hurt a little bit but after sneaking into rehearsals to watch New Directions she had to admit, Barbra was owned by them. No one else could beat them. Of course, Rachel Berry had scared her off joining. How could she compete with someone like that?

She shook her head. Rachel and Kurt were gone now. Off to New York and NYADA. So now it was her time to shine.

"Anya darling!" came a high pitched voice and she grinned. Oh yeah, Jim had arrived.

* * *

><p>Jim Harris was running late. But like the admirable fashion idol Kurt Hummel used to say...he was being fashionably late. He had run into some of his usual bullies and had messed him up again. Sighing, he adjusted his shirt and bow tie and restyled his hair.<p>

He'd had enough of being in the background, trodden on, forgotten or bullied. He was modeled himself on Kurt Hummel. His idol. If Kurt could be a star, so could he. He was better than all of those assholes at school and for the first time since he started high school, he was determined to get the main role in the school musical.

Walking into the auditorium, he spotted his best friend Anya Summers.

"Anya darling!" he shouted, strutting down the steps and walking over to her chair. He ignored the sniggers coming from the other inhabitants of the room as they air kissed each other and he sat down next to her, his binder the exact same as Anya's.

He swiveled round to get a closer look at who was auditioning and his eyes met the one boy he had been dreaming of for a year. Sitting next to his equally beautiful sister was Konstantin Caliverri. He was literally, as the new phrase went round nowadays, sex on a stick. He could stare at the beautiful face all day if he could. He was nudged playfully by Anya who had spotted where his attention laid.

"Stop it...you're drooling." she hissed, trying not to laugh.

Jim turned back round, blushing as red as a tomato.

"He's so dreamy..." he said, gazing off into the distance.

"And 100% straight." she stated.

Jim just shrugged. If Konstantin got through, they'd be spending more time together and he could make his moves perfectly with a legit reason to talk to him. Glee club was going to be fun this year. And nothing could stop him.

Right then a plastic bottle went flying through the air and smacked him straight on the forehead.

"Ooop's sorry." came a dark, raspy voice from the back.

* * *

><p>Hayley Luz Santiago was in a foul mood. She had gotten the military camp leaflet in the mail just this morning and her mother had taped it to the fridge as a warning. Then, as she got to school a car sped past her and got mud up the sides of her jeans. She had yelled out a many curse word in Puerto Rican and to make the day even worse she was put into the one class with the resident school flamer. His voice was an irritant to her, crawling inside her head like a disease.<p>

Why, may you ask did she decide to join here? To put it simply...underneath her tough exterior...she was alone. No one was truly her friend. Her waspishness and ferocity kept most people at bay but all she really wanted was someplace to belong...where she could be herself.

If Santana Lopez could find her haven here, so could she.

She was thinking up ways to kill off that Harris guy when his voice ringed through the entire auditorium. She saw two of the jocks snigger and the freak twins look at each other, using their almost supernatural eye talk. She growled slightly. First she was in the same English class as him... and now the one place she wanted to relax in?

Despite being further away, his voice carried upwards as he spoke to that weird hippy girl. She clenched at the water bottle in her hand before she knew it she had launched it in the air and straight towards Harris's head. She heard the clunk of the bottle hitting his target and felt instantly better.

She saw Jim look at her and she just smirked.

"Ooop's sorry."

* * *

><p>Roma Marashwi was completely bricking it. She had literally just started high school and already she was signing up for clubs. Her first week here had been terrifying, she still couldn't get up the courage to eat in the canteen and spent her lunch in an empty classroom.<p>

When she saw the announcement for Glee club, she felt a little bit of confidence in her rise and instantly signed up. She loved singing and was very proud of her Indian heritage. She was also a very educational minded person and already was looking for clubs and opportunities to include on her college application. She wanted to make her parents proud of her, by doing as much as possible and reaching her full potential. They'd already suggested clubs and teams for her to sign up for and like the dutiful daughter she was, went ahead with what they wanted.

She had sat down, bravely next to a Cheerio uniformed clad girl. She hadn't even acknowledged Roma but she understood how high school food chain worked.

* * *

><p>Nina Starling was one of the most popular cheerio's in McKinley. She had fought tooth and nail to join in her freshman year and had remained a cheerio up to her current junior year. Her main goals were to be Prom Queen and to become captain of the Cheerio's. She wasn't here because she wanted to be, but Sue Sylvester, who had gotten over her brief time period of liking Glee Club had ordered her in to spy.<p>

She noticed a nervous girl sit next to her but didn't give her the time or day. She was here for one thing, and one thing only. To help put an end to Glee Club.

Her first mission, get others onto her side. She had spotted her first target. A dark haired, fellow Junior of the name Logan Voss. He was McKinley's star athlete. Belonging not only to the track team but also to Lacrosse and Basketball.

With a little bit of flirting, sly cunning and carefully executed plans she would have her first ally in a matter of weeks.

She would be Head Cheerio, and she would rule this school.

* * *

><p>Logan Voss was probably the most kindest Jock in McKinley. Yes he was part of many sports teams and hung out with the popular lot but he had never committed any act of bullying as he found it disgusting. He'd had a troubled up bringing and had faced being bullied before and he never wanted others to go through what he did.<p>

Music had always been one of his emotional outlets. He turned to it when he needed it the most and it helped him through most situations. Glee Club was always an interest to him, but he never had the chance to do it with all the sports and academics he had been in. But Junior year had left him with an extra slot in his timetable and he wasted no time in signing up.

Even if he didn't get any main parts, he would be happy playing in the club's band. Anything as long as he could play or use music to help others the way it had helped him.

He didn't know many people in here. He knew his fellow Junior class, by name as they shared most classes such as the always happy Anya, incredibly gay Jim, and unfortunately his one time, and only for a day crush Nina who at the moment was looking at him with a thoughtful gaze. What was she up to? he thought. Nina was never one for music and had in fact spent most of the previous years making the other Cheerio's in this club feel awful about themselves. Not as though Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez or Brittany S Pierce let it get to them. They were the unholy trinity and they made anything look cool.

He made a mental note to keep an eye on Nina and to save her getting suspicious he sent her a friendly nod and smile.

He was tapped on the shoulder by a boy sitting next to him. And he looked round, smiling politely.

"Excuse me." came the slightly timid voice.

"Yes?" he replied, friendly as ever.

* * *

><p>Craig Johnson was a enigma of sorts. He didn't belong to any clique, or have a certain group of friends. He was generally a welcoming guy with a few shyness tendencies. Older years still were frightening to him but he was a well rounded nice member of the student body. If anyone said hello to him, whether knowing them or not he would always reply.<p>

Craig was a bit shy though when it came to performing in front of people. At home, he had books and books of lyrics for songs he has written and when it is just him at home, he'd write down the musical notes and practice them in the privacy and safety of his room.

His parents didn't mind...or perhaps they didn't even know they had quite a talented son as they were quite self absorbed and tended to neglect him for other things. For a while, this bothered him but since starting high school he'd made quite a few friends and was always going over theirs.

One thing was puzzling him though. He was sitting next to one of the school's star Jocks and the jock wasn't threatening or bullying him. Confused, he leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. It couldn't hurt to start introducing himself to those in the group.

"Excuse me." he said, voice slightly timid as it was indeed a jock he was talking too.

The jock turned around to face him, smiling at him kindly and Craig immediately felt more comfortable.

"Yes?" the boy said, voice gentle and kind.

Craig smiled back. At least this one seemed friendly enough.

He didn't see the dirty look his friend Nicholas sent him.

* * *

><p>Nicholas Holmes despised Jocks and Cheerio's with a passion. He was only a Sophomore but if Freshman year was anything to go by he had no sympathy for the popular ranks.<p>

He thought joining Glee club would separate him from them but already looking around the room there was 4. One Cheerio who should be Head Bitch. Two footballers and the one his current friend was happily chatting away too. What was Craig even thinking? Talking to the enemy.

He scowled at the two football players in front of him. This was meant to be his chance to be free and safe. But that was long gone now. But there was no way he was going to give up.

He already felt out of whack, being an English transfer he was still adjusting to the American way. He longed for home but knew going back was no option. He had to keep a low profile, for him and for his family.

He scanned around the room more, eyes landing on a lone boy sitting far away from the others. He was a Freshman...he was sure of it. What was his name? Nicholas wracked his brains, knowing he look familiar.

Ah! Tristan Avery Solomon. That was it.

He had come bounding into the AV room the other afternoon, asking if he could join the AV club. He introduced himself happily to everyone, literally bouncing when shaking their hands and spoke in a loud confident voice. Nicholas had been part of it since Freshman year and was surprised at the excitable nature of the kid. Most AV kids were dark, moody and borderline depressive. But Tristan...he was different. But right now, sitting by himself he didn't have much of his bubbly personality. How interesting.

* * *

><p>Tristan Avery Solomon was an excitable kid by nature. He was always jumpy, loud, hyper and got ecstatic about anything. He was the most energetic when it came to his photography where he took pictures of anything quirky, weird or unusual. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than working behind the camera.<p>

People might wonder if he was this excitable that his family must be just as quirky. But boy could they be anymore wrong.

On the outside, he looked like he belonged to happy family. But that's not the case. His home-life was unsatisfying and he used his creative outlets to escape his family. He added Glee Club to his list, not because he enjoyed singing or wanted to be the next male version of Barbra but just so it was less time spent at home.

As he sat there, in the auditorium, he wasn't his excitable self. He was worrying once more about the argument his mom and dad had had the previous night.

All he wanted was out of his family. He didn't belong there.

He was broken out of his reverie by a man coming down the stairs to the auditorium. He stopped when he got onto the stage and everyone in the room stared at him.

"Good Afternoon, and welcome to the auditions for New Directions!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>William Shuester was nervous about the auditions. As he walked to the auditorium his mind swam with the possibilities of what could happen.<p>

Would it be another group of misfits, arguing and fighting amongst cliques or will it be a whole group of Rachel and Kurt wannabe's? All he knew was there were 13 children waiting for an audition to join one of the most ever rising popular groups at school.

Walking down the steps he took a brief glance at the students, recognizing some from his Spanish classes. Stepping up on the stage, he gave them a huge smile. He felt hopeful.

"Good Afternoon, and welcome to the auditions for New Directions!" he said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, I have done the first chapter.<strong>

**40 cigarettes, 3 bottles of red bull, 9 hours of none stop editing later and I've done it**.

**The audition songs will be the next Chapter, I just wanted details for the characters. I hope you are happy with how they are portrayed? Some have been swapped from Freshman to Soph ect, ect to fit into the story.**

**Anyway, R&R **

**Remember to follow the Tumblr and see the class of New Directions! Loads of info and such will be posted there as I don't have time to reply to all the PM's**

**Yours,**

**Aliceinmonsterland :)**

**www. gottabestartinsomethin .tumblr .com - DELETE THE SPACES INBETWEEN :)  
><strong>


End file.
